The present invention relates to the technical field of an inspection device and an inspection system for inspecting defects such as flaws and soils in a subject.
Conventionally, there is disclosed an inspection device capable of inspecting different inspection items using one inspection rotor as a device for inspection and the like of containers (see JP-A-2012-202767).